Forgotten Lighthouse
The Forgotten Lighthouse is the first trail in the Sea Dragons Tribe. Your first destination in the Coconunt Isles, the Forgotten Lighthouse rises to the sky, its beacon shining over the island. Don’t think it’ll be easy getting there! Between the territorial Pincers on land and hungry Spinefish in the water, you’ll have to use everything at your disposal to swing, jump, climb, and swim safely to the top! Trail Info *Trail Access Point: Razor Bay *Trail Recommended Levels: 7-11 *Idols: 10 Quests Blacktail's Popcorn -''' ' Captain Blacktail needs you to find 4 Fresh Corn at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 90 Bananas/2000 XP The Feathers - Clipper needs you to find 4 Small Red Feathers at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 100 Bananas/1500 XP & Bombird Feathers The Trail Idol - Clipper wants you to find the Small Wooden Idol at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Green Dragon Fish Leggings Getting Properly Armed - Captain Blacktail wants you to get rid of 2 Spinefish at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP Scuttlebutt’s Hunt - Scuttlebutt wants you to find the Shipwreck at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 100 Bananas/1500 XP The Kernel Launcher - Captain Blacktail wants you to drop the Fresh Corn in the Lighthouse Fire at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Fiery Kernel Blaster Ability The Dragon Medallion - Scuttlebutt needs you to find the Dragon Medallion in the Forgotten Lighthouse. Use it to enter the Shipwreck and find an Old Logbook. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Garlic OR Copper Nugget OR Linen Scrap Feeding The Kids - Bill The Pelican wants you to find 2 Small Bluefish in Soggy Creek. Then, take them to his kids at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 80 Bananas/1200 XP Clipper’s Daily Quest - Clipper wants you to break 2 Barrels that he thinks might contain treasures at the Forgotten Lighthouse. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP Tips & Hints '''Boom!' - You’ll cross several cannons while exploring the tropical Coconut Isles, the first ones discovered in the Forgotten Lighthouse. Far from a threat, these useful tools can be used to launch toward especially high locations. Drop in, use the left and right arrows to adjust aim, and hold the space bar to set the power of the blast. Let go to blast out, or wait until the timer expires. Deep Blue Dangers - Above or below, there’s danger at every corner. Watch where you’re headed when swimming in the Forgotten Lighthouse’s several underwater locations. Spinefish patrol the seas, chomping after nearby intruders, while gleaming spikes hidden among shells prick unsuspecting monkeys. Time your movements to avoid getting trapped, and don’t be afraid to fight back when the Spinefish come a chompin’. Take a Deep Breath - If your monkey's feeling short of breath underwater, try to find a clamshell. Swimming close to one causes it to open up, releasing precious air bubbles that can sustain your monkey even at the deepest depths. Trivia *Due to the November 2013 update, The Forgotten Lighthouse is now free once again, along with every other trail in Ook. *Before the November 2013 update, this trail started off as a free trail until June 2, 2011. Category:Levels Category:Trails Category:Sea Dragons Category:Locations